The End Of The World
by StoneColdAustin316
Summary: This is the alternative ending to the episode "Swan Song". Lucifer and Michael overtake Sam and Adam to have the real Armageddon battle to end the world.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally here. Virtually no one knew, but it was here. Armegeddon. The battle to end the world and all life on earth as we know it. Those who knew about the event did their best to stop it but they couldn't. Destiny got the best of them.

"Yes." Sam said. In an instant Satan himself shot into Sam and overtook him. "Yes." Adam said. In an instant Michael overtook Adam's body. Dean searched and searched but yet had any trace of what use to be his sweet little brother. No matter what he told Bobby niether of them could get a lead on anything, until Dean actually sat and thought. Ideas raced through his brain and two caught his attention. The end of the world and his childhood home. He raced to Lawrence and found his old home but no sign of Sam or Adam. BANG! A shot rang out that practically shook all of Lawrence. "What the hell?" Dean questioned. He turned his head and was rammed by a projectile known as his little brother Adam or Michael if you prefer.

Sam ran to the body and punched Adam in the face several times. "Get off of me!" Adam yelled. A burst of blinding light let out and threw Sam at least 30 yards. "Oh my God!" Dean yelled. "Nice toss!" "Shut up." Adam told him. Dean threw his hands up in submitness knowing he can kill him any second. Sam ran up and stopped in his tracks in front of Adam with Dean in the middle of them. "You know it doesn't have to end this way." Sam said. "We can just put this off, kiss and make up, and have a nice cup of coffee, huh?" Sam smirked. "The fight must and will go on. It's Gods destiny." Adam told him.

Dean still shocked at the whole event looks at his brothers with awe. "I'm enjoying this little heart to heart here guys, I really am, but I think I'm just gonna leave." Dean took off towards the Impala but Sam snatched him with his demonic powers and threw him through the windows of his old home. Mary let out a scream and then another once Adam came through the same hole in the window. "Touchdown." Sam said. He ran to the door to get this fight started.

Adam stood up and began to fight his big brother. Punch after punch neither would go down. An endless stale mate is what it seemed. Dean made the mistake of trying to end this fight. Sam snapped his neck on the first chance he got. Mary screamed and Sam killed her as well. "Finally, all alone! Lets get started shall we?" Sam said smuggly. Adam tackled him as hard as he could sending them through 5 houses down the street.

As expected the fight kept on. Both contenders were tough. Each blow as devestating as the last. Neither seemed to let up or tire. They fought like it was all they knew. People soon gained knowledge of what this was and quickly started to stock up on supplies and weapons trying to prepare for the end of the world. Stock markets crashed, shelves emptied, and crime rate shot through the roof. It was the classic everyone was expecting, minus the zombies. But this wasn't something you could prepare for. Everyone was going to die.

The fight had been going on for 3 days now and not much changed. Each hit was excruciating. Both fighters were still going strong. The question wasn't who, it was when. Both evenly matched, no one had the edge in this age old battle. No one would have guessed that they would both end it.

They both ran backwards and just stopped. They turned, looked at each other, and darted to each other. Running at supernatural speeds. They both raised a fist and both made contact. The earth blew up. It would have been a crazy sight to see. Everything that life had given and made was down the drain and blown to bits. Traveling through space. Maybe someone is still alive, hurling through space on the stray peice of planet. Maybe, just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam! Where are you?" Dean desperately yells. "Ohhhh." Sam painfully moans. Dean gets up though and takes a dead sprint at least one hundred yards to Sam. The brotherly connection between these two have accomplished amazing things. It has also torn things apart, like the earth for instance.

"Sammy! Are you alright?" Dean asks desperately waiting for an answer. Sam is a tough kid, he should be fine. "Yeah. Im good, Dean." A million pounds was just lifted off of Deans shoulders. He sighs in relief and looks up to the sky to find something truly supernatural. "Um, Sam? Your a nerd, answer me this. Isn't the sky supposed to be blue?" This seemed to be the stupidest thing that had ever come out of Dean's mouth. Sam knew this immediately. "What the hell kind of question is tha... Oh my God."

Sam looks up to see a jet black sky. He looks down at his watch, 12:42 pm. Somthing strange was going on. Atop of this floating peice of planet. "The fight! Sam, we are on a floating peice of earth somewhere in our screwed up universe." " The chunk must have been caught in somethings gravity and we have just enought of our core to maintain everything." "Oh I love it when you talk to me like that!" " Shut up Dean." Dean thought back to his fathers book. He read about each planet, solar system, and galaxy having their own distinct creatures and supernatural beings. They have just stepped on someone elses territory.

Not long after this the boys of course hear some sort of blood curling scream coming from about three miles west. They ran as fast as they could and when they got there what they saw was indescribable. It was at least 10 feet tall, with huge, muscular limbs, it had long and extremely sharp horns, and to their luck it was snacking on some other survivors. Dean looked back at Sam and turned into a punch to the face.

Dean woke up to find himself tied to a chair and "Sam's" eyes to be blood red. Dean completely forgot about him. About Lucifer. Dean smirked, "You got me, king of asses. What now?" Lucifer smiled at Dean and told him, "Well Dean, even I still can't gain full control of dear little Sammy here. He is strong. He is fighting pretty hard." Lucifer was giving Sam his props. He was strong, but so is Lucifer. "Well what does that have to do with me?" Dean asked. "I need to know all of Sam's secrets, embarrissing moments, crushes, jealousies, things like that. So come on, lets get to the gossip!" Dean spat in his face, "How about you get out of my brother." Lucifer wiped the spit off of his face and hit Dean so hard the ropes snapped and the chair broke.

Dean was free and he could have ran but, his fighting spirit kept him from doing so. He immediatlely punched Lucifer back. "Ohh, wow! Sammy sure felt that one!" He smirked at Dean. Lucifer immediately started pounding Dean's face in. Punch after punch they got harder to withstand. Dean's face and Lucifer's fist are covered in blood. Lucifer stopped and fell to his knees. "AHHHHHHH! Lucifer yelled in pain. His eyes are returning to white. Dean is too sore and in pain to even look up.

It was Sam. He fought and he won. He has control over his body, for now. He touched Dean's face and it was healed. "What? Sam, how did you do that?" Dean was extremely confused but happy that now his face isn't being beat in by Satan. Just barely being able to grunt Sam says to Dean, "I can use some of Lucifers power while I am in control. AHH!" Lucifer is trying to get Sam back but he can't. As I said, the connection between these two can do amazing things.

Lucifer is doing his hardest and Sam is wearing out. Lucifer took back over. Dean ran, not making the same mistake he did last time. He looked back to find him on the ground. Sam had control again, he passed Dean his Demonic Knife. "Sam it won't work! He isn't a demon." "I know but if there is a human in control you can kill him! You are gonna take that knife, and stab me right in the heart Dean!" Dean thought back to the yellow-eyed demon. The bastard that started all of this. When he almost had to shoot his own father in the heart.

Dean loved Sam more than anything. Bobby was gone, John was gone, Mary was gone, and Jo and Ellen where gone. Anyone else they knew wanted to kill them. Sam was all Dean had. He couldn't kill him. He dropped the knife. Lucifer fleed from Sam's body and sunk beneath the ground. He was gone hopefully for good, but most likely for now.

What is important is that the boys are still alive. On this large chunk of planet, in an even larger universe. Their twisted minds challenged by the even more wicked. They know nothing of the future or even of their next hunt but, for the first time, hunting was the last thing on the Winchester's minds.


End file.
